Alguien para mi (KFP)
by MasterOogway
Summary: Po siente algo por Tigresa pero cree que está mal,que ella merece algo"mejor",pero no se imagina que por una canción sus destinos se uniran


Alguien para mi

Había pasado 1 mes desde que el guerrero dragón había echo la gran proeza de vencer a Lord Shen,de haber salvado el kung fu y a toda china. Po estaba en su habitación. Era de noche y reflexionaba una y otra vez que desde que regresó de la ciudad de Gongmen sentía algo por Tigresa, sentía algo por ella que no sabia describir con palabras,cada sonrisa hacia que su mente se estremeciera y se quedara viendo esa sonrisa tan hermosa,no lo sabia describir,era algo tan hermoso el sentir esa sensación,pero por otro lado se sentía mal,el querer a alguien sabiendo que tal vez no tendrían un futuro como algo más que amigos.

¿seremos felices algún día?era la pregunta que lo torturaba siempre,tal vez debería encontrar a alguien como yo y Tigresa tal vez debería encontrar a alguien como ella,tal vez ...nunca seremos felices.¡Maldición!,quisiera decirle,decirle que la amo,con todo mi ser,pero... -Po suspiro un poco decepcionado- tal vez debería rendirme,ella necesita un tigre,como ella,que la haga feliz,yo nunca la podre hacer feliz -Po,por primera vez tubo una especia de sensación de sacar todo lo que traía por dentro,de transmitir hacia el exterior lo que lo carcomía por dentro -¿qué es esto?- se preguntaba a si mismo, puesto que nunca había sentido esas ansias tan "barbaras" de expresar de cualquier forma lo que sentía y por primera vez iba a hacer algo que nunca pensó hacer.

quiero...¿cantar? -eso le parecía raro pero era la única manera de quitarse de encima lo que lo lastimaba,o eso creía-

si,eso es,cantaré,sacare todo lo que llevo por dentro,lo que me lastima y lo que no se explicar

-Po rápidamente empezó a ir al pueblo que se acento ya hace mucho tiempo en el valle de la paz, después de barios minutos Po llego a el pueblo y solo se quedo en el puente donde abajo pasaba un rió tan hermoso-

tal vez este no sea el lugar ni el momento,pero debo sacarlo ya,tengo que hacerlo aquí y ahora.

-Po solo se quedo estático por un momento esperando la inspiración, y después de un rato la pudo percibir,era el momento de sacarlo,de expresarlo,de liberarse de esa tensión que no lo dejaba vivir en paz

-Po solo inhalo profundamente y rápidamente empezó con lo que "tal vez" lo libraría de la tensión que tenia por dentro-

esta vez,me pregunto lo que se siente

al encontrar a esa única persona en esta vida

la única con la que todos soñamos

pero los sueños no son suficientes

así que estaré esperando algo real

lo sabré por lo que sienta

en el momento en el que nos conozcamos

actuaremos como si fuese una escena extraída de la pantalla

así que sostendré mi aliento hasta el final

hasta ese momento en el que

encuentre a la persona con la que estaré para siempre

-Po izo una pequeña pausa y después-

porque nadie quiere ser el último

todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida

alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos

tiene que haber alguien así para mi

por que nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta

todos quieren saber que no están solos

alguien más que sienta lo mismo en cualquier lugar

tiene que haber alguien para mi ahí fuera

-en el palacio de jade,los 5 furiosos estaban en sus aviaciones,puesto que ya habían cenado, escuchaban a aquella voz que era muy distinta a lo que habían oído en toda su vida,era hermosa y melodiosa; se escuchaba muy varonil pero era hermosa, parecía la voz de un ángel-

oigan -dijo Mono sacando a todos de su trance- hay que ver de quien es esa voz

estoy de acuerdo -lo apoyo Mantis en la puerta de su habitación- deberíamos ir a ver de quien se trata

-entonces todos salieron de sus habitaciones para dirigirse a las escaleras de el palacio aun escuchando esa melodiosa voz que no paraba de cantar . Después de barios minutos llegaron al final de la escalera para después ver a Po observarlos mientras ellos se acercaban a el

la voz es de ¿Po?-dijo Mono algo confundido-

solo escucha Tigresa -dijo Po mientras se acercaba a ella-

esta noche,fuera en la calle

bajo la luz de la luna

y,maldita sea,se siente uno tan bien

es como un déjávu,estar aquí contigo

así que sostendré mi aliento

¿ podría ser éste el fin?

¿es éste el momento en el que encontraré esa persona con la que estaré para siempre?

porque nadie quiere ser el último

todos quieren sentir que alguien los cuida

alguien a quien amar con mi vida en sus manos

tiene que haber alguien así para mi

por que nadie quiere ir por su propia cuenta

todos quieren saber que no están solos

alguien más que sienta lo mismo en cualquier lugar

tiene que haber alguien para mi ahí afuera

-Po paro unos cuantos segundos y después-

no puedes rendirte cuando estás buscando

ese diamante en bruto porque nunca sabrás

cuando lo veas asegúrate de conservarlo

por que podría ser el ´único

el único que estás esperando

-Po simplemente se acerco hasta estar al frente de Tigresa,ella parecía estar en un trance-

Tigresa -dijo Po sacándola de su trance- espero que encuentres a esa persona que amaras toda la vida

-Tigresa solo mostró una sonrisa hacia el panda tan tierna, que parecía que las demás sonrisas que había mostrado eran simplemente nada-

Po,yo ya encontré a esa persona con la que estaré para siempre-dijo aún mostrando esa sonrisa tan bella

-Po solo suspiro decepcionado- y..se puede saber quien es esa persona

-Tigresa solo se acerco hasta casi tocar sus labios- pues eres tú

-al instante Po quedo sorprendido- ¿yo?pero...Tigresa, piénsalo,somos de especies distintas,creo que lo nuestro no podría ser -dijo algo deprimido-

tal vez-dijo separándose un poco de el- pero no sabremos qué nos depara el futuro,veras, una vez una sabia tortuga me dijo "el ayer es historia,el mañana es un misterio,pero el hoy es un regalo, y por eso se llama presente", así que te preocupas demasiado por el futuro,y si lo intentamos tal vez funcione

pero ¿y si no funciona?-dijo po algo preocupado-

pues nunca sabrás si no lo intentas-dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa-

emmmm,chicos -dijo Vivora mirando a los demás- creo que esto no nos concierne

cierto -dijo grulla apoyando a Vivora- hay que dejarlos hablar a solas

tienen razón -dijo Mantis- esto si que no nos concierne

debemos irnos ya -dijo Mono mientras se encaminaba hacia el templo

-rápidamente Vivora,Grulla y Mantis se encaminaron hacia el palacio de jade para dejar a solas a los 2 tórtolos-

bien,pues...supongo que tienes razón,si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos -dijo po mirando a esos ojos marrón tan bellos

¿sabes qué es lo que me izo enamorarme de ti? -dijo Tigresa mientras se sonrojaba-

no,ahora que lo pienso...,no,ni idea -dijo Po también sonrojándose-

veras -algo penosa- desde que llegaste,cambiaste mi forma de ser y de ver las cosas,pero me hizo enamorarme de ti,más que nada,es tu forma de ser,me refiero a esa actitud tan tierna que tienes

¿enserio? dijo algo sorprendido-valla,eso, es,¡ bárbaro!

pero sabes que seria aún más bárbaro -decía mientras se acercaba a Po lentamente-

¿qué? -pregunto Po algo confundido-

esto -mientras lo besaba en la boca-

-Po se había quitado esa carga de no poder decirle sus sentimientos,más aparte había ,recibido su primer beso,estaba con su amada,con una vida por delante,no podía pedir más. Tigresa tenia razón,no pueden saber qué les depara el destino,más pueden disfrutar de el presente-

-el beso se prolongo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire-

te prometo que te amare siempre,te protegeré de cualquier cosa y siempre estaré a tu lado

-Tigresa completo la frase con- hasta que la muerte nos separe -mientras abrazaba a Po y rápidamente el la abrazo como "acto reflejo"

-tal vez no podamos ver qué nos depara el futuro amigos lectores,pero hay que disfrutar el presente, y dice por ahí un famoso pensador:aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás,que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia realidad,la vida es una calle de sentido único.

Diré ciertas cosas sobre el fic y sobre mi:

1.-la canción se llama gotta be somebody

2.-¿y el nombre de grupo o autor?R=jeje,es del grupo nickelback

3.-cuando dice "extraída de la pantalla" en este caso se refiere a las obras de teatro que tienen que ver con el genero drama que se hacían en la china de esos tiempos sin energía eléctrica

4.-¿es mi primer fic?R=creo que eso es obvio,pero pues quería saber como me quedan los fics

5.-¿ seguiré asciendo fics?R=bueno,todo depende de qué tan bien me critiquen

6.-¿tienes nuevas ideas para fanfic?R=pues si,ahorita estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto algo largo

7.-¿de qué se tratara ese nuevo proyecto tuyo?R=es una sorpresa,aunque tendrá un toque de Naruto shipuden

8.-e editado un poco la canción en una parte

9.-¿cómo te inspiras para hacer fics?R=bueno,sonará raro,pero cuando escucho música,ya sea rock an roll o algunas muy "cursis" me sale la inspiración

10.-¿cómo?R=bueno, si escucho una muy prendida pues sera una batalla o algún echo grande,pero si es una canción de tristeza me imagino una muerte o alguna otra escena

bueno,eso es todo amigos jeje, díganme qué les pareció en sus reviws. Vivan la vida como venga porque solo tenemos una, vívela como "si hoy fuera tu último día",sin más por el momento,hasta luego y cuídense

a,se me olvidaba,perdonen los errores ortográficos XD,ahora si, adiós


End file.
